tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pelinal (Legend of Nirn)
Pelinal '''(Named after Pelinal Whitestrake), also known as '''the Green Argonian,' '''was an holy Argonian Knight of the Nine, who was born and raised in the Priory of the Nine, in 4E 20, by Areldur and the rest of the Knights, trained to succeed and follow in his Father's footsteps. The Green Argonian's greatest accomplishment was defeating Kaizen and preventing him from destroying Nirn and possibly all of Mundus with his attempt to create a portal to Aetherius. He died, several years later, on crusade. Biography Pelinal was born and raised in the Priory of the Nine and was raised by the Knights, when his mother died in child birth and Pilerius abandoned him and the rest of the order. The Argonian was raised as one of the Knights and showed a great amount of skill, with a blade, throughout his life, earning his place as the Divine Crusader, complete with the Crusader's relics. He didn't get long in this position before he met his first challenge, one of his knights, Thedret, went on a mission in Skingrad and turned up dead. He was horrifically tortured in his room and died of his injuries, Pelinal vowed to find the one responsible and bring him to justice. It turned out, that the one responsible was Pelinal's other child, Kaizen, a Dark Brotherhood Listener, who sought to make contact with his long lost half brother. He tortured Thedret for information on the location of the Priory of the Nine, after the Redguard refused to get it out of him. Pelinal had one of Kaizen's people, a Khajiit agent, captured and had ''him tortured, getting the location of Kaizen's lair out of him. He sent Sir Loz and Areldur after them, the Orc brought his Spear of Bitter Mercy, an artifact that he had acquired some time ago. The Khajiit was executed on Kaizen's doorstep and a fight broke out, which raged for a few minutes before it ended in tragedy as a young Assassin, named 'Bel' was stabbed on the end of Sir Loz's spear. Kaizen lost it and tried to gouge Sir Loz's eyes out, almost blinding him in the process before he was hit with Areldur's shield and the two knights quit the field, after Caius chased them off. Kaizen, now fueled by nothing but grief and rage, locked himself in his study and turned the Orc's weapon into the ultimate God slayer. He planned to tear open a breach, created by the battle between Pilerius and Umaril the Unfeathered and enter Aetherius, so that he may destroy the gods. They chased him down to a ruin, near Anvil, where the two brothers clashed swords and fought over the Spear of Bitter Mercy. Kaizen was forced to abandon his quest, when he realised that the portal was overloading. His victory was short lived, when Pelinal ran him through, from behind, with his great-sword. The Black Argonian died from the injury and Pelinal, out of respect for his blood relative, had him buried, albeit in an unmarked grave, in County Skingrad. Where Kaizen 'slept' for the next two centuries... Legend of Nirn Pelinal is indirectly mentioned several times in Legend of Nirn, when the group go looking for the Spear of Bitter Mercy, in Sir Loz's tomb. Carvings of him fighting Kaizen are depicted in the stone. Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Kaizen mentions Pelinal a number of times, over the course of the story, expressing his hatred and disgust for the Argonian but occasionally showing some form of respect and seems shaken by his death, when they visit his tomb, in the Priory of the Nine. He appears as an apparition, taunting Kaizen, in his dreams, when he dreams of killing Petra, claiming that he is like his father. Kaizen unleashes his anger on his face but finds that he was unable to inflict any damage on his brother and breaks his hand in the process. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468685 The Legend of Nirn X] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475359 The Legend of Nirn XI] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552271 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III] (Mentioned) Author's Notes Pelinal's name was reconsidered, when he was added to the LON canon but was eventually accepted as many religious people name their children after religious figures. Like Jesus, Jesus' disciples and Mohammed... Pelinal and Kaizen's story was originally a quite literally black and white, good versus evil story, however, it eventually changed so that both characters had their positives and their negatives and that the black and white conflict morphed into a morally questionable grey. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Argonians Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Nine Category:Deceased Category:Bastards